Finally
by SwaggyK
Summary: Finally, Soul gets what he wanted. A daughter. Now Soul, Maka, and three brothers have to deal with growing up with a new sibling with some twist in between. I'm pretty bad at summaries so... please read it! This is my first story on here so please don't be too harsh. **rated T for later** I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER EXCEPT MY OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Finally

Wait. Why isn't she crying? Soul thought as he was starting to panic. He knew if a baby doesn't come out crying that's a bad sign.

"What's happening?" Asked Maka all tired out.

Soul held her hand tighter when she looked up with glassy green eyes. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck a good tree times.

The doctors rushed to cut it off and let the baby have its first breath. The deadly silence was broken by a tiny whimper. It soon broke out it to tiny high pitched crys.

Soul let go of Maka's hand and walked over to his newly born child.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Asked Maka.

Soul gave her his famous toothy smirk. "To see my kid."

Soul walked off to the other side of the room where they held his child. He had a soft smile planted on his lips as he came face to face with his daughter. Her wails soon died down as the baby girl came into his sight. The nurse picked up the baby and held her in her arms. But the newborns eyes never left soul.

"Do you want to hold her?" Asked the nurse. Soul quickly nodded his head yes. The nurse handed the new born to him. She was bundled up in a pink blanket. Soul started to let out a laugh as he started at his kid. She stared back with bright blue eyes full of curiosity. She was tiny compared to him.

He felt his eyes start to tear up as he looked back at the delicate package in his arms.

Soul held his newly born daughter in his arms after 9 months of waiting. He knows the drill by now this is his third child. But his only girl. Her round face and button nose was all Maka along with her big eyes.

"Soullll stop hogging her! She's mine too!" Whined Maka.

"Just a little longer." Soul said as he looked back down at the bundle in his arms. She was tiny with A LOT of hair. White hair. He was happy to see she those took looks from him.

"Can we name her Kisa?" He asked Maka, she watched as a tiny hand reached up grabbed a white lock of his hair and he just let out a husky chuckle.

Maka easily saw how much affection he gave their daughter.

"Sure. Why not. I kinda like that name anyways." Smiled Maka.

Soul named all the kids. Sure Maka had her own names but soul always won that bet.

She watched as he talked softly to Kisa with so much love in his eyes. The baby gripped onto his finger

Oh god...Maka thought. How will he handle the teen years of a girl. Maka could already tell he was gonna be overprotective of her. Oh ya don't forget about the boys...that's just gonna half to wait because they have years ahead of them for that.

...

Okay! That is my first story:3 so... Feedback is greatly appreciated! (Oh and btw this is just the beginning of some really long second generation of soul eater story) sorry for any mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

A year or so later

"Come on Kisa you can do it!" Maka encouraged.

"Go to daddy!"

"Come ooooon! Mom she will do when she wants too." Whined Reaper the eldest son who was holding the youngest brother Caine. Reaper looked a lot like soul. Except for the ash blonde hair. He had the crimson red eyes and the sharp shark-like teeth. Caine, the youngest, looked exactly like soul. Not much of Maka.

Caine way born 18 months after Kisa. So Kisa was still daddy's little girl.

"Come on Kisa stand up and walk over to daddy!" Maka said as she continued to try and encourage Kisa.

"Be patient reaper! Be more like Kai he's being quiet." Said Soul.

"No!" Squeaked Kisa.

'No' was one if the few words Kisa was able to say. Along with 'daddy' 'mommy' 'puppy' and 'cookie'.

"Kai is on his game boy that's why!" Shouted the ash blonde boy.

Kai, the middle kid looked like a guy version on Maka but with bleached white hair. Other than that he was pretty much another Maka...but with a completely different personality.

"Shut the fuck up I need to get this Pokemon!" Shouted Kai, to engaged in his game to notice anything going on around him.

"LANGUAGE!" Shot soul to the young boy.

Without realizing it Kisa got up and walked away for the first time. No one noticed she got up and left.

"Make me!" Shouted Kai, standing up to look threatening.

"Kai don't speak to your dad that way!" scolded Maka.

'Uhg boys are so difficult' thought Maka, as she face-palmed.

"Hey mom where's Kisa?" Asked Reaper looking around.

"What do you mean?" Mumbled Maka as she was turning around.

"She's not their anymore." Said Reaper, look

"What?" Asked soul as he looked back at the spot where the young albino girl once sat.

"OM MY GOD!" shouted soul.

"KISA?!" Shouted Maka. Now forming tears in her eyes.

"Can you use your soul protection mom?" Asked Kai?

"YES I CAN!" Shouted Maka.

"Wait- I don't think I've ever looked at her soul though!" Panicked Maka.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKA?! WHY NOT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART!" Yelled Soul.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Maka yelled back gripping her hair. "AND I AM SMART!"

They continued to argue till a squeaky "puppy!" Erupted from close by.

"Hey! I think that's Kisa!" Shouted reaper.

"Your right!" Said Kai.

They started to search for the little albino girl. Maka took over Caine and carried him on her hip.

"I found her!" Shouted Soul, they couldn't see him but they could hear him.

Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. Maka taking deep breaths from her small panic attack she just had.

The family walked to where soul was to find Kisa sitting on the floor with a golden puppy licking her face as she giggled. The dog sniffed her nose casing her fall back in a fit of giggles. Her hair in a tiny one sided pig-tail on the right side.

"Hey mom I think that you should look at her soul just incase it happens again." Said Kai.

"I think you're right." Said Maka.  
She then used soul propection and looked straight to her daughter. Maka was shocked at what she saw. She stood their frozen unable to move.

"Maka?! What is it?" Asked Soul, realizing Maka's strange behavior. Maka is never like this, well at least after final battle with the Kishin.

"Her soul...I've never seen one like it. I-it's..." Maka stopped mid sentence unable to finish it.

"Maka?" Soul was now worriedly looking at her now,placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"White..." She whispered.

...

**What is this I posted twice today? Ya I only did it because I already had it written out. I'm not really that proud of this one -_- but oh well :3 I edited as much as I could. And trust me this is not me at my best. FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	3. Chapter 3

Awkwardness

"Hey daddy how are babies made?" The young albino girl asked her father, she looked up at him with big blue eyes full of curiosity.

Soul was taken aback by this question. She was only 5 for Pete's sake!  
"They come from stork-" he started awkwardly but was cut off by Kisa.

"No they don't! They come from the moms belly!" She protested.

God dammit! Why does she have to be smart like her mom? Thought soul. At that moment Black*star showed up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YAHOO! YOUR UNCLE BLACK*STAR WILL TELL YOU HOW BABIES ARE MADE!" Shouted black*star.

"Your not poisoning the mind of my daughter you jackass!" Shouted Soul. "You can tell your millions of kids the way you want to but not mine."

"I don't have that many kids..." Said Black*Star looking confused.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! YOU AND TSUBAKI ARE LIKE RABBITS IN HEAT!" Shouted Soul.

"HAHAHAHAHA ONLY BECAUSE SHE LOVE MY GODLY SE-" Soul smacked his hand over Black*Stars mouth before he was going to poison Kisa's innocence.

Kisa sat their and watched as the adults argued back and forth.  
"So is anyone gonna tell me?" She pouted angrily.

"Oh ya sorry sweetie." Soul sweat dropped.

"babies are made through the process of Fertilization when a-"  
Black*star started.

"NO! I already know that! I want to know how the sperm cell gets to the egg inside the female!" The 5 year old shouted. She stomped her foot with her cheeks all puffy and her big blue eyes shot daggers at the men.

Both of them stared at her in shock. They were in awe that such a young child knows something like this. As to be expected of Maka's daughter...too bad the boys are like Soul. With the exception leg Caine who was 4 at the moment.

"Brat they fuc-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO POISEN HER MIND!" Soul shouted as he punched black*star clear in the face.

"Do they do some kind of ritual?" Asked Kisa innocently.

"Ya...sort of..." Soul stated awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya and its called se-"

"GOD DAMMIT BLACK*STAR." Soul shouted getting aggravated.

Soul kicked him to where the sun don't shine.

"OH! I get it now its a dance!" Laughed Kisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

New friends

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shouted Kisa running to catch up with her friends Nico and Lilium. They were both sisters and daughters of Lord death or as he's most commonly known, Death the kid.

Although they were sisters they couldn't be any different. Nico had long hair and Lilium had short hair. Nico had red stripes half way around her head while Lilium had one white stripe that when're fully around her head with two that only went around half way. Lilium was older and Nico was the youngest. They were a year or two apart.

They both wore black a lot with skulls. They both had golden eyes, except for Nico who's right eye was gray for unknown reasons.

Kisa caught up with them out of breath from running. Her face was red from the lack of oxygen. Her long pig-tails that reached mid-back were all tangled. She was wearing navy blue overalls with a light pink t-shirt underneath it.

"What were you doing?" Asked Nico eyeing her. Kisa shifted her right arm behind her back and looked away. "Nothing!" She replied

"What's that behind your back?" Asked Lilium looking over Kisa's shoulder to she what she had. Kisa quickly stumbled back. "I said nothing!"

"Come on! Show it to us!" Pressed on Nico. Kisa tried to shoot the meanest look a six year old could.

"Fine!" She spat. She held out her hand and slowly opened it to reveal a black live spider sitting in her palm.

Lilium screamed and hid behind Nico who was trying to get behind Lilium. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?!" They both shouted in fear.

Kisa stood their unfazed and looked at the spider crawling around in her hand. "I don't know. I saw it than I wanted to hold it." She said innocently.

"B-but it's a SPIDER!" Shouted Nico who was now holding on to Lilium for dear life.

"I don't know what your problem is, its just a spider." Shrugged Kisa, now letting it crawl onto her other hand.

"Put. It. Down." Demanded Lilium pointing at the ground.

"Well okay, if it'll make you feel better." She rolled her eyes and let the creature run into the grass.

Both Lilium and Nico let out a relived sigh at the sight of the thing from hell ran away.

"Where are we going anyways?" Asked Kisa rocking on her feet back and forth with her hands behind her back.

"I want you to meet our friends." Said Lilium. "They're rich."

"I already have friends though. You guys, Light*Star and Dark*Star." Mumbled Kisa as she played with her fingers.

"But don't you want to make new friends?" Asked Nico tilting her head.

"New people don't like me. They're mean to me." Muttered Kisa shielding her face with her bangs.

Both Nico and Lilium looked at each other with sympathy in their eyes. "But they're nice! They are actually twins!" Chirped Lilium.

"Pinky promise?" Asked Kisa holding out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise!" Squeaked Lilium as they connected their pinkies.

"Okay! What are we waiting for? Lets go~" Nico chimed as she dragged Kisa and Lilium by hand to a huge off-white mansion. Two younge kids that looked about the same age. They both had light brown hair and green eyes. One was a girl and the other was a boy. Both of their heads popped up at the sight of Lilium and Nico. Kisa on the other hand hid behind Lilium who was the tallest of the two.

"Nico! Lilium!" Laughed the girl. Then all the sudden Kisa felt a tug on her pig-tail. She stumbled to the side that was being pulled and looked up to see the boy. "Hey who is this?" He asked.

"That's Kisa she's our friend too!"  
Smiled Nico.

"What's wrong with her hair? It's weird. Hair isn't supposed to be white." He scoffed letting go of the pig-tail, he started to walk away till Kisa said interrupted.

"Who the hell do you think you are! saying something about my hair being different! Don't judge my hair if you don't know me! Maybe you should keep your mouth shut rich boy if you don't have anything nice to say!" Shouted Kisa, she stomped her foot and her eyebrows furrowed along with her signature pout.

"S-she said the h-word!" He said pointing at Kisa looking at Nico and Lilium who were in a state of shock. "Jordan! Don't just laugh!" Whined the boy. Kisa stood there shooting daggers at the boy who she didn't even catch his name. The girl obviously was Jordan, because he just called her name.

"Okay! Well now you've met Kisa already..." Lilium trailed off as she cupped her hand over Kisa's mouth, but Kisa didn't move she still stood and glared at the boy who she already didn't like.

"Kisa...this so Josh." Said Lilium removing her hand to reveal a Nast smirk of Kisa's lips. Nico was in a laughing fit along with Jordan "I can't believe she said that to your face!" Giggled Nico. "No one ever said something like that to Josh!" Wheezed out Jordan.

"Nice to meet you rich boy!" Smirked Kisa with her hand extended out to Josh. He looked hesitant wether to take it or not.  
"What? I don't bite." Said Kisa innocently.

"What?! Yes you do!" Shouted Lilium. "You bit me yesterday with your sharp teeth!"

"I only have eight of them how much damage can I do?"Kisa shouted back.

"Sharp teeth?" Asked Josh.  
Kisa smiled and nodded. "Mmhm! My daddy's teeth are ALL sharp!" She said full of enthusiasm. "Oh and he has white hair like me! But his eyes are red."

"But, I'm glad you have blue eyes. They're...pretty." Said Josh with his face burning with a deep blush as he looked in the opposite direction.

Kisa stood there in a daze looking at him wide-eyed, and then she smiled. "I think you can be my new friend!" She giggled.

...

**yay! Chapter 4! just to let everybody know I personally am not afraid of spiders. Actually I think they're pretty cool. Thank you everyone for reading this :3 and FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! Oh and if anyone has any ideas please PM me! I might write about it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Piano

The young girl sat on the bench next to her father staring at him in amazement as his skilled fingers danced across the piano keys. A soft melody came from the piano.*

He made sure not to play a creepy twisted song in front of Kisa. Lately she's been asking to her him play.

Soul sat and looked at Kisa with so much love in his eyes. His sons didn't seem to take and interest in the piano like Kisa did, but didn't mean he didn't love any of them less. She gazed up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Mhmm" Replied Soul, his fingers still continued to glide across the keys.

"Can you teach me?" She asked smiling softly. A pink tint on her cheeks and her long hair free from hair ties for once. Soul stopped playing with a sudden halt.

"You what?" He asked.

"I want to learn how to play the piano like you daddy!" She chirped smiling brightly up at him. He smiled warmly back at her. He picked her up to sit on his lap. She looked at all eighty eight keys in awe. She than ran her tiny hands across the black and white keys, so softly not a sound was made.

She put pressure on one key and the sound rung though the room. "What is that note called?" She asked looking back at Soul. "It's a F" he said.

"Wait... Does that mean all the notes are from the alphabet?Like _X Y__ and Z~_" she sang. Soul couldn't help but laugh at her, she was just too cute. "No sweetie." He chuckled. "It only goes from A to G."

"What?! But there's like fifty million rectangles! That's not enough!" She protested. She gave him that adorable little pout that everyone loved. His body then shook with laughter. He never heard anyone refer to the keys as "rectangles" before. Kisa was one of a kind.

"They're keys, not rectangles" he said after his laughter died down. He pet her head as she tried to process what he said.

"Oh...okay" she said. "Can you teach me that song you were playing? It was pretty!"

Soul than grabbed her hands in his and placed them in the right spots on the piano. Her hands were still in his as he slowly pressed on the keys with her fingers underneath his, creating a soft, elegant, and beautiful melody. It was a simple song. Not very complicated, but little did Soul know this moment would lead Kisa to a new love in life. Music.

These were the moments Soul cherished. He knew one day Kisa wasn't gonna be a little girl anymore, but a young lady who would most likely be fighting along side a partner. Hopefully not a boy. Soul frowned at the thought.

Kisa giggled with joy as they played the piano together. After a few times of Soul there as a guid Kisa memorized the keys she had to push.

"Daddy look I can do it by myself!" She cheered as her fingers ran across the keys skillfully as if she has known how to play her whole life. She was just a natural at the piano.

"Wow..." Trailed off Soul. She learned that amazingly fast. Normally it would take someone a whole weekend to figure out how to play a song, but Kisa...she was just something else entirely.

He sat their and watched her play for some time. Normally he's the one sitting on the bench, but for once he was actually able to enjoy the piano. With the exception of playing for Maka of course.

She looked as if she belonged up there. Kisa looked so truly happy. Her smile seemed brighter than usual and her eyes shined like stars. She got to the point where she was rocking to the melody. Soul couldn't help but snicker at how innocent she really is.

When she was done she turned to Soul she smiled. "I love you daddy! Thank you!"

...

**I had a pretty hard time writing this...well because down don't really know anything about pianos...well because I'm a dancer. So...ya. Btw the song that they are playing is ~Dear You~ (Hrigurashi FTW! ^.^) sorry its so short like everythnig else i do T~T FEEDBACK IS GREATLY ACCEPTED!**

**link to the song:** watch?v=RIk8u_mIcWE * **personaly i love this song its really beautiful if you ask me, but im not one to judge anyones opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brotherly love

Kisa woke up to find herself in her brothers, Kai's room. She was snuggled up to his bare chest. Kai was now 15 at the moment, Reaper was 16, and Caine was 6. Only one year younger than Kisa. The siblings were oddly colse to one another. They didn't fight a lot but they teased each other to hell and back.

Kisa sat their staring at his face waiting for him to wake up. Kisa was an early riser. She was always awake early in the morning like Maka. Everyone else would be asleep and Maka and Kisa would already have a start on the day, but today was the first day with out Maka and Soul for some witch problems. So it was the boys jobs to watch Kisa and Caine.

Kisa started to poke at his face with her finger. She would poke him and if he moved she would quickly squeeze her eyes shut and pretend to sleep. She soon realized that he wasn't going to wake up.

Sighing, she walked out of his room and to across the hall to Reapers room. His room was a lot more neat than Kai's, but it was still pretty messy. Reaper was in a twisted ball of blankets, the only thing that stuck out was his spiky ash blonde hair.

She walked over to Reaper quietly and put her chin resting on the bed. "REAPER! GET ME FOOD I'M HUNGRY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs startling the older boy out of sleep. "What the hell?" He asked still groggy.

"Kai won't wake up. So I came to you because you're a light sleeper, and I'm hungry." She added smiling.

His blazing red eyes stared back into her blue shinning orbs, saying "Really?" Sounding completely annoyed.

"Well...I'm too short, so I can't reach the cereal and I'm not allowed to cook anymore mommy said." She mumbled as she played with her fingers.

"Okay fine- wait why aren't you allowed to cook acting anymore?" He asked confused.

She started to laugh awkwardly and scratch the side of her head. "Ya about that...I put a pop-tart into the microwave with the wrapper, than it set on fire." She said the last part fast hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"What?! How long ago was this and where was I? Is that why we have a new mircowave? " He questioned the seven year old.

" it wasn't that long ago, it was when you went on that mission with that hammer girl, and ya I like this one better." She said rocking on her feet back and forth.

"First of all, she's not a hammer she's and axe and she's my partner." He said face palming.

"Eh, same difference." Shrugged Kisa walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going you little white head!" Shouted Reaper after her.

"To Caine, you're being a boob so i'll go get Caine to help me." She stomped off.

Reaper sighed, Why does she have to be so difficult for a seven year old? She as stubborn as Maka, and that's saying something.

Kisa skipped down the hall past Kai's room, then her room, all the way to the end till she rewatched Caine's room. She slowly opened the door only to see Caine locked out on the floor. She walked over to him than squat down to the floor.

"Caine!" She said as she shook him awake.

"Kisa...go away..." He grumbled as he turned away from her after getting a glimpse of her. She than stood up and and made her famous pouty face.

"Caineeee!" She whined rolling him up in a blanket burrito. He was obviously awake by now. "Some how I wonder how you are older than I am at times." He mumbled. "That's not nice!" She said her sticking out her bottom lip.

"Scratch that, all the time." He snickered still wrapped up. Kisa stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Are you hungry or not?" She questioned.

"Of course! But theirs a slight problem IM STUCK IN THE BLANKET!" He shouted angrily. Kisa then went out into full laughter, she was holding onto her stomach as her eyes were tearing up. "It's a good look for you!"as she giggled. Her smile big and wide showing all her teeth. The eight sharp teeth that resembled K-9 teeth sharp as ever.

"You done now?" Caine asked eye twitching. She nodded yes and unrolled Caine from the blanket. When Caine was released he stood up and stretched. He was pretty tall for being so young, he was taller than Kisa who was 18 months older than he was. "Come on, I need your help to get the cereal." Kisa chirped as she dragged him by the collar of his t-shirt to the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait! Why didn't you get Kai or Reaper to do it?" Asked Caine.

"Kai won't wake up, I'm pretty sure he can sleep through anything. Reaper was being a boob, he kept on asking me lots of questions. My brain was starting to hurt!" She complained squeezing her head.

Caine huffed as he dragged a chair over to the cabinet. Kisa went to the refrigerator and got the gallon of milk. Caine put two bowls on the counter and the cereal. "This is heavy. Why is milk so heavy?" Asked Kisa. As she was handing it to Caine.

"I don't know. Do I look like a doctor to you?" Said Caine as he poured the milk.

"It's not a doctor stupid! It's a phycologist! Duh everyone knows that!" Argued Kisa grabbing the gallon. Not paying much attention, it slipped through her arms and it exploded onto the floor making a loud splattering sound that echoed through the house.

"Oopsies..." Kisa mumbled.

Reaper ran out of his room at the loud sound, as well as Kai who woke up from the echo. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" They both shouted in unison.

"It was her!" Shouted Caine pointing at Kisa who looked as if she were about to cry.

"I broke it!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! Accidents happen right?" She cried as she wiped away her tears with her arm.

"Don't cry..." Said Kai walking over to her. "I'm not crying!" She sobbed. "I'm not crying! I'm not crying..."

Kai rubbed her head and smiled as he bend down to her level. "It was an accident. Don't freak out. Kay?" She looked into his green eyes and wiped the last of her tears away and nodded.

The door than flung open as Soul and Maka walked trough the door all smiley and happy. "We're home~" sang Maka. Reaper, Kai, Kisa, and Caine all froze in their spots when Soul popped his head into the kitchen to find Kisa with tears streaked down her face, Caine looked like a deer in headlights on a chair, Reaper looking like he was going to smash his head into the wall, Kai squatting on the ground, and most of all white milk splattered all over the floor with broken pieces of plastic.

"WHAT IN HELLS NAME HAPPENED HERE?!" Soul shouted.

...

**Yay! Chapter six is done! haha finally one with the brothers in it! I was kinda having a block writing this ^^" but I did it! Thank you everyone for reading! I'm not gonna lie but this story is going to take a really dark turn soon so I thought I should let everyone know. FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! **

**oh and I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! **


	7. Chapter 7

A date? What?!

"What's a fair?" Asked Kisa tilting her head. Kisa now is eight, she hasn't grown height wise very much but her hair has. Now she normally wore it in a big poofy side pony-tail that reached her hips.

"WHAT?! You don't know what a fair is?" Shouted Light*star. Light*Star was one of Tsubaki and Black*Stars many kids. They had a lot of kids. He's one out of eleven siblings. Six brothers and four sisters. He definitely looked a lot like Black*Star, even his hair, but the color was a dark chestnut brown. He was loud and annoying at times, but he was Kisa's best friend.

Kisa just shook her head no. "We have to go to one so you, my goddess can go!" Shouted Light*Star. Oh ya, he also thinks he can become a better god than his dad. Wonder where he thought of that.

"Shut up ninja boy! My daddy doesn't like it when you say stuff like that! And I'm not your goddess!" Shot Kisa blushing madly.

"Child please! When I'm older, you won't be able to resist yourself at how awesomely hott I'll be." He swatted away at her with his hand and a cocky smile on his face. Kisa's face was a blazing red. She hates it when he says stuff like that.

"Whatever ninja boy! Just tell me about a fair!" She shouted out of embarrassment with her arms crossed and her red face turned away.

"At a fair they have lots of rides and games! They have stuffed animals you can win at the games and lots and lots of food!" He said excitedly throwing his hands into the air. Kisa now was very intrigued.

"What type of food?" Asked Kisa cocking her head with curiosity. "Pretty much any type of food you want! Like candy apples, Cotten candy, funnel cakes, popcorn, caramel corn, and don't forget ribs!" Listed off Light*Star.

"They have ribs?!" Shouted Kisa now grabbing His shoulders shaking him. Her smile was big and full of life. He could already tell that they were gonna have to go because once she has her mind set on something, you can't reason with her anymore. He just nodded yes with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Can we go?" She asked, eyes sparking with enthusiasm.

"Ya that's kinda why I'm telling you about it." Laughed Light*Star scratching his neck.

"Oh we can have Lilium, Nico, Jordan, and Josh to come too!" Said Kisa.

Light*Star's face frowned at the mention of Josh. He was not a big fan of the kid. Kisa brought him over to meet him and his sister and Light*Star didn't like how he looked at her at all. They were only seven at the time, but still he acted like he knew her so well because he doesn't. He doubts that Josh knew how people treat Kisa at school. Always being pushed around, called weird and stupid. "No." Light*Star said darkly. "I don't want him to come."

"Oh okay!" She smiled. "I like hanging out with just you and me! We have fun!" Giggled Kisa as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards her house. His face lit up in color. She's holding my hand! Light*Star shouted mentally.

They walked though the door to see Maka cooking somthing on the stove. "Mommy, can me and Light*Star go to the fair?" Asked Kisa innocently.

"Fine with me as long as an adult is going, but first you have to ask daddy." Said Maka smiling. "My dads will take us, with my mom too." Added Light*Star. Maka let out a sigh of relief. Thank Death it wasn't just Black*Star going. Everyone would know how that would turn out without Tsubaki there.

Kisa sighed, she knows full and well that he doesn't like the fact that Light*Star says all this stuff about her being his goddess. Soul can be just a little bit overprotective. "Okay..." She huffed as she walked to the living room, still holding onto Star's hand. Soul was watching TV with Caine, Reaper, and Kai all sitting on one couch.

"Hey daddy?" Kisa asked peaking around the corner.

"Mhmm." Hummed Soul.

"Uhm...can me and...Light*Star go to the fair together?" Asked Kisa.

"Like a date!" Added Light*Star Laughing up a storm.

"What?! No! Not with a that boy!" Shot Soul in shock.

"We're only eight, chill out dude." Light*Star said as he crossed his arms letting go of Kisa's hand.

"No dates! You're too young for that!" Shouted Soul, his eyes were shooting daggers at Light*Star. "What is your problem stupid? Don't say things like that!" Said Kisa as she smacked Star upside his head with a deep red covering her face.

"SOUL!" Shouted Maka with a frying pan in her hand and her hands on her hips. "Let her go with him. They're just friends, besides they're eight. Light told me that Black*Star and Tsubaki are going too. So they'll have adult supervision, and not only that but Kisa's never been to a fair." Kisa looked up at her mom and mouthed 'thank you mommy!' As Maka smiled down.

Soul glared at Light*Star as he grumbled and sat back down with a frown on his face. "Any thing bad happens to her, ill kick your dads ass into the next race."

"See ya!" Said the brothers all at once to engaged in the TV as if their lives depended on it.

"Yes!" Kisa shouted as hugged Light*Star. "Come on let's go!" Said ran outside grabbing hold of his hand again.

"Wait, what time is your dad going to come and get us?" Asked Kisa turning around. "I think he said 2:00." Said Light*Star.

"Okay so we have an hour to play!" Chirped Kisa as she tugged him along. She stopped at the tree in their yard. It had a little rope swing with a pice of wood to sit on hanging from the big tree. Wonderful skills from Soul. Kisa then let go of his hand and ran past the swing to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Asked Light*Star cocking his head. "Climbing the tree!"

"That's how you broke your arm last summer. You fell out of the tree."

"So what? It didn't hurt that bad, I didn't even know it was broken. Besides if it happens again I guess it sucks to be me!" She said shrugging with that care-free attitude that always seemed to get in the way of things.

He watched as she continued to make her way to the top of the tree. I hope she doesn't fall...  
Was all he was thinking about. He was kicked out his thoughts as Kisa shouted overhead. "I think you should try this sometime! The view is...well...you can see the whole desert!" Talk about optimistic, Light*Star rolled his emerald green eyes.

Then a honk of a horn made him turn his head to see his parents navy colored car parked in the drive way. "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Shouted Black*Star with his body half way out of the car on the diver side. "Black*Star, please be more quite."

Light*Star sighed, his mom being such a kind hearted person always saying the same thing and never really losing her patients.

"UNCLE BLACK*STAR!" Shouted Kisa happily. Her head popped out of the leaves whole she waved hi. "Wait for me!" She climbed down as fast as she could...too bad she's clumsy. Her foot slipped as she face planted into the ground, letting out a scream.

Everything was quite. No one said anything as she lay still on the ground. Then her head popped up covered in dirt with a big smile filling her face holding two thumbs up. Light*Star and Tsubaki let out a relived sigh seeing her sitting up and laughing up a storm with Black*Star. "That was...so...funny!" She said between her laughter. "That's two times I've fallen out of this tree!" She smiled brightly.

"classic kid!" Laughed Black*Star still half way out of the window. After the laughter died down, Soul and Maka said their goodbyes to Kisa. Soul, not really in a good mood after it though. He threatened the young boy a good couple times and Black*Star mostly. Light*Star defiantly took after his dad with the smart ass comments that made Soul want to beat Black*Star for the genetics. But he trusted Tsubaki so it was fine in the end.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy! See you later!" Called Kisa as she waved out the window at them.

...

**Thank you for the idea tscarfe! I made them young because something really important in the teenage years of Kisa. (It's not something good I can tell you that) **WARNING THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO TAKE A REALLY DARK TURN!** thank you everyone for reading this! feedback is greatly appreciated :D sorry for any mistakes! . (btw I do my stories on my phone! I don't really have the time to use a computer!)**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER ONLY MY OCS! **


	8. Chapter 8

School

"Watch where your going freak!" Shouted the popular girl, Rachel. Ramming Kisa into the lockers. Kisa reacted by Grabbing the girls hair was yanking her head back casing her to scream. "Maybe you better watch who your messing with bitch!" She seethed. The blonde girl had fear in her eyes as she stared at back at Kisa, who isn't afraid to say what needs to be said. Kisa twisted the girls hair in her hand to face her and stared her down in the eyes.

"I'm tired of you games! Stop pushing me around because I can't take it anymore! I'm going to start fighting back! Maybe you shouldn't judge people by the way they look or judge people in general, because one lucky day someone's gonna break and do a lot worse than me and your "wonderful" little ass is going to get beat. Do you want to know what I'm gonna do when that amazing day comes along?" Asked Kisa looking treating at the girl who bullied her for so may years, who pushed her around, who made her feel like crap. Rachel nodded a no as tears were running down her face and trying to pry Kisa's hand off her hair, but her hand wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm going to watch and laugh the whole time. You will finally feel what it feels like to be looked down and hated by everyone. Don't you see you ruin people's lives, but I won't let you ruin mine." Kisa dangerously whispered to her than let go of her hair. She watched as Rachel scrambled away looking like a mess. Kisa didn't even notice the group of kids that surrounded her. Along with Light*Star who had the biggest smile on his face.

Kisa took a deep breath trying to control a river of tears and emotions but of course failed miserably. She furiously wiped away her tears with her arms trying to deny the fact that she was crying as she sank to her knees and sobbed. Light*Star started to push people away from the scene in front of him. He sat on the floor in front of her. "Kisa why are you crying? You just did something totally amazing and awesome!" He said pulling her arms away from her face.

"I feel guilty!" She sobbed. "I-I don't u-understand how she does I-it to p-people!" She continued to cry as she leaned her head onto Light*Stars shoulder. "But she deserved it Kisa! She's been picking on you for years!" Stated Light*Star. Her tears soon stopped as well as her sobs. When she looked back up she wasn't crying, but her face was expressionless and hard as a rock.

"Kisa...? What's wrong?" Asked Light*Star who was extremely worried. Kisa is never like this.

"It keeps talking to me..." She mumbled looking away.

He looked at her confused as he stood up then extended his hand for her to grab. "What do you mean?" She took his hand and pulled as she stood up. "The voice..." She whispered. Still avoiding eye contact. She rocked on her feet and played with her fingers. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked.

"No...it always talks to me when I go to my tutor...it says that it's not safe there, but it is because mommy and daddy stay for my lessons." She softly replied. This has been a hard year on Kisa due to the fact that her and Light*Star are now in middle school for the first time, but also for the fact that people pick on her more here than they did when she was younger. Mostly it's the same people for way back when like Rachel, but of course they're new people. Kisa's grades haven't been doing so well ether, so Maka and Soul got her a tutor to help out with her grades and bring them up.

Kisa was dragging along behind Light*Star. She would mumbled to herself as her bangs would cast a shadow over her eyes making it impossible to read them. Seeing Kisa like this was worrying Light*Star. He's never seen her act so...so... darkly and he didn't like it. He kept looking back to check on her only to see the same image. This is the first time Kisa has ever acted like this and also the first time she has ever talked about a voice in her head.

"Kisa come on let's go to lunch! I have strawberries today! Your favorite!" He tried to sound enthusiastic as he turned around to face her. Her head picked up and she smiled at him. "Does that mean I can have some?"

Light*Star was shocked at her quick change in personality. But he quickly pushed it aside glad to see she wasn't acting really strange. But the worry never left him. He kept wondering if this was the beginning of something. Something bad. Very bad.

"Are you gonna stand their staring off into space or are you going eat your food?" Teased Kisa who was now strangely back to her normal self sitting in front of Light*Star in the lunch room. "Oh sorry." He laughed awkwardly.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad I said that to Rachel now. At first I felt really guilty, but now...but now I feel like a weights been lifted off of my shoulders." She smiled before she shoved a few strawberries into her mouth. Light*Star still watched her wondering what had happened in the hall way. What was the voice? And who was it? What did it say to her? Why was she in such a dark mood?

"SHUT UP! STOP TALKING YOU STUPID DEMON!" Kisa shouted suddenly standing up grasping her head between her hands. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

...

**Sorry for the late post guys! I've been so busy (lazy) not to mention I had exams and stuff like that .well I would write more but I'm waaaayyy to lazy...I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing on my part. Well thank you for reading this and feedback is greatly appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

Resistance

"Hey Light, Kisa sitting out again?" Asked Josh. He has grown over the years, he was tall and spiked his light brown hair up, and green eyes shining brightly. "Ya...it's been a year and she's still acting like this." Muttered Light*Star. "And I have a feeling it's something really bad." He stole a glance at Kisa who was sitting alone. Her eyes were hollow and unreadable, her white hair that was usually up in a side pony was down draping around her small figure. He watched as she spoke so quietly barely any sound was made, to no one. She looked lost, confused, depressed, and scared.

"I thing one of you should go talk to her." Said Nico holding the baseball bat looking out at Kisa who now sifted to a sitting fetal position. "I'll go." Mumbled Josh. He gave the glove he had on to Nico. He walked over to her and when he place a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and her eyes were full of fear as she looked like she was going to cry. He has never in his life ever seen someone so scared of a small touch. "I'm sorry..." He tailed off looking at the terrified Kisa completely shocked. She seemed so much smaller than she actually was, even if she was small to start with. She looked so fragile, as if someone were to tap her she would fall over and shatter.

She seemed to have settled down but her eyes said otherwise. They were full of panic and she looked around frantically. "Sorry about that..." She whispered as she turned away as she pulled her knees close to her chest. "Kisa seriously. We've been asking you if your fine for the past year and nothing has changed. We can all tell it most definitely not fine. So what is it?" He asked her.

"I...I'm fine. Theirs nothing to worry about...go on and play baseball with everyone..." She muttered. Josh let out a sigh already knowing he didn't get much success. "But seriously, if theirs something wrong you need to tell us or someone." He said then he walked away back to the group. A few salty tears fell down the side on her face as she clenched her teeth. "When will I be able to cry out to someone?" She whispered.

_I would stop talking to yourself if I were you, people might think your crazy._ Teased the voice.

"People already do, not to mention I technically am crazy. I talk to a voice in my head." Muttering to what seemed to be herself.

_I'm not just a voice Kisa. I'm you. And you are me._

"No your not. Your an annoying voice in my head. You only started to talk to me when...w-when..." She stuttered as she felt a lump in her throat rise. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it. She felt tears threatening to spill over once again.

_What? Someone still have a hard time realizing what happened? _The voice said mockingly.

"SHUT UP! shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" She shouted griping onto her head and tears falling from her eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Josh, Light*Star, Lilium, and Nico all watched her with worried eyes as they heard her screaming. They all looked at each other and Lilium whispered "what should we do? We can't just watch her fall apart."

"I think I'll go get Maka and Soul." Nico called as she was already running to the house. "I really want to help, but she won't let me in. I can't do anything. I feel so useless. I don't feel like a god." Mumbled Light*Star. He hung his head low not wanting to  
See the sight in front of him. Kisa as a crying sobbing mess. "Don't worry bro she's pushing all of us away. She's closing herself off from the world."

It's been about a year or so since Kisa's episode at the school. So now she was in seventh grade. But not only that, but after that day, she completely changed. She was quiet, withdrawn, lost, fragile, the smallest touch should scare her to no end. Her eyes were impossible to read. They were hollow like a pit of nothingness. She completely stopped trying to have fun. She would let people bully her. Light*Star would try to get close only to be pushed away again and again. Light*Star was right when he knew it was bad, but he didn't know it would come to this bad let alone how it could become or so much worse.

Nico came running back with Soul and Maka. Soul came and squatted down to Kisa. "Sweetie, what wrong? All of us have been so worried about you. No one wants to see you like this anymore." Soothed Soul.

"I...I-I can't tell you..." She trailed off. "I can't tell anyone." She sobbed wiping her eyes. Soul and Maka stared back at her with concern fixed in their eyes. "Honey, you can tell us anything." Maka said as she when to rub her back, but Kisa flinched and tensed up so Maka put her hand back down. Maka used soul perception to take a look at her white soul. It was frantic and wavering. It defiantly wasn't stable. Maka leaned over to Soul and whispered in his ear.  
"Her soul is completely unstable. Whatever it is that's wrong it must be pretty bad." Soul and her looked extremely worried at at Kisa who was staring out quietly now not making a sound.

"Come on Kisa...lets go home." Mumbled Soul. Her helped Kisa off the ground. She whispered a small bye to everyone and followed Close behind Maka and Soul. As they walked Soul and Maka kept looking back only to see Kisa walking slowly with her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. She could over hear them talking about her. Concern was thick in their voices as they whispered. Then she saw a flash of red and something warm engulfed her from nose to collar bone. Maka and Soul continued to walk on thinking she was right behind them.

She panicked as she turned around to see a boy. About one year older with wild black hair. His face was caked in dirt, but a warm toothy smile was on his face. His eyes were a smokey grey that sorta gave off a bluish tint. He was defiantly taller than her, well pretty much everyone was. As she examined him more she noticed his clothes were torn, ripped and dirty. She soon realized what was around her was a red scarf. She hesitantly took a step back.

"What? It seemed like you needed it more than me so you can have it! I just bought it with the money I just had too so it's new!" Laughed the boy.

"Who are you?" She asked hesitantly taking another step back.

"I'm Jett." He replied happily.

"Kisa..." She trailed off.

Jett turned away and waved bye. "I need to go find a place to sleep for the night before it gets dark, so bye I hope we can meet again Kisa." And just like that he was gone.

She watched as he ran away. Her hands picked up the ends of the scarf. It was soft and warm. In fact she didn't want to take it off. "Thank you..." She whispered under her breath. She felt safe, like no one can hurt her. Kisa hugged the scarf close to her as she ran to catch up with Maka and Soul.

When she was back behind them her mind wandered. Will I ever meet Jett again? Who was he? What made him give her his scarf?  
What did he mean by find a place to sleep?

_He's more important then you think._ Laughed the voice.

...

**yay! Early update! So ya how you guys liking it? I'm sorry for any mistakes because once again I do all of this posting and writing on my phone. Thank you everyone who's reading it. feedback is greatly appreciated! And finally (no pun intended) the real story starts here ;}**


	10. Chapter 10

The truth

"Hey daddy...?" Kisa mumbled pulling on Soul's shirt. "mhmm" he hummed. "my head...really hurts..." She murmured as she laid her head down on his shoulder. At the moment the whole family was sitting on the couch. Kisa sitting wedged between Maka and Soul. Kai, Reaper, and Caine who sat on the other couch. Even if Kai and Reaper should be in their own apartments with their partners, they've been so worried about Kisa that they practically lived at home still.

"What do you mean? like a headache?" Asked Soul as he looked at her while his hand stroked her head. "No...I can't really explain it..." Whispered Kisa.

"Hmm? Baby, Do you want us to take you to the doctor?" Asked Maka who was rubbing her back, even if Kisa flinched at their touch.  
Reaper paused the movie they were watching as he leaned closer to see what was wrong. " is everything alright?" Asked Caine.

"she said her head hurts really bad." Stated Soul. Kisa then grew unbelievably stiff. Her eyes because wide and she looked around frantically. "What's happening...?" She trailed off in a whisper. "I can't see anything..." She pushed herself off of Soul.

"Kisa what are you talking about?" Asked Soul. She looked completely terrified as she looked at Soul. She got off the couch and took a step back away from Soul. Everyone was now standing up looking at her completely confused and concern written on all their faces. She backed up some more "No more...no more! please no more Mr. Davis!" She pleated as tears fell down the side of her face. She covered up her body with her arms and hands and shook her head violently.

"Davis? Isn't that her tutor?" Asked Maka looking at Soul. Realization struck them both. They both immediately put the pieces of the puzzle together. They finally figured out why Kisa was acting so strange, and why she was so distant. Maka's hand covered her mouth and tears sprang from her eyes. Soul stared at her as a Tear fell from his eye.

"NO MORE! PLEASE! DONT TOUCH ME ANYMORE!" Screamed Kisa as she backed into a wall. She curled into a ball on the floor as she cried and screamed. Soul slowly walked over to her.  
"GET AWAY! DONT TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER!" She seethed thought her teeth. Soul flinched at this, but he soon realized that she wasn't seeing what was real.

"Sweetie, it's daddy your okay. Nothing is gonna hurt you ever again." Soothed Soul. Maka was now also crying with Reaper, Caine and Kai by her side. Soul could tell she was explaining what was happening. "I want my daddy and mommy..." She cried as her voice cracked. Her hands moved to her head that was hanging down, her whole body shook as heart breaking sobs escaped her lips. Kai than ran over to Kisa and Soul, he then tried to talk to her softly. " hey Kisa? Can you hear my voice?" He asked looking at her sadly. He head picked up with her eyes wide with surprise. "Kai?"

Soul could hear Reaper on the phone calling 911. Panic was in his voice as he continually glanced at Kisa. "Please help me! Get him away! Please! Don't let him touch me anymore!" She shouted as she clenched her head between her hands and tears rolled down her face. Then all the sudden she seemed to have calmed down then her face was really pale. "Kisa? Baby is everything okay?" Asked Soul. She turned her head and smiled "daddy? You came and saved me..." She said then she fell forward and passed out. "Kisa!" Shouted Soul who reached out for her and caught her before her head hit the ground. Her breathing was frantic like she was being chased. Soul cradled her in his arms and looked over at Maka. She had tears streaked down her face with her emerald eyes wide with worry and fear.

"Dad! The ambulance is here!" Shouted Reaper from the door. Caine walked up to Kai. "Is Kisa gonna be okay?" He asked staing into Kai's green eyes for an answer. He did have to say anything as he stared back into Caine's ruby colored eyes. "Ya...I'm not sure ether..." Mumbled Caine. Soul got up and rushed out the door with Kisa's limp body in his arms, Maka followed behind him. The three brothers all exchanged looks then followed their parents.

Kisa's eyes slowly opened as she tried to adjust to the brightness. She looked around groggily to see Maka leaning her head onto Soul and his head on hers as he whispered to her and intertwined their fingers. Her brothers sat in three different chairs. Kai was whispering to Reaper and Caine was hanging his head in his hands. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "when did I get here?" She questioned softly. Everyone's head popped up rapidly at her voice.

"Kisa! You're awake!" Maka said suddenly wrapping her arms around the young albino girl. "You're gonna be okay I promise." Soothed Maka who was now rubbing Kisa's head. Just then the nurse walked in with the doctor. "Oh she's awake!" Said the nurse surprised looking towards Kisa laying in the white bed sheets and an IV coming from her wrist.

"That's good then because now we can inform all of you that she suffers from Schizophrenia, a mental disorder of the mind that caused her that hallucination and it can also cause her to hear voices, but I'm not sure what could have put her through the trauma to gain such a rare case of this disorder?" Stated the doctor looking at Kisa who's head was now hung low as she messed with her fingers. Soul then sat on the bed next to her, making her look up at him. A sad expression covered his face as he stared at his broken and only daughter. "Kisa, you need to tell us what happened. Right now. No more excuses." He said sternly. She them mumbled under her breath to almost no souls was heard.

"We can't hear you." Stated Kai who looked like he was going to hit something. The family thought of one thing that could have happened to make her act like this and now was the moment of truth to see if they were right, or wrong.  
"H-he raped me..." Hearing it come from her mouth made everyone's blood run cold. In her sweet innocent voice came out the words no one ever wanted to hear her say. Soul covered his face with his hands and shook his head back and forth. Shuttering breaths could be heard form him and wet spots started to coat the sheets.

"God damn it!" Shouted Kai as he punched the wall. He then flipped the chair he was sitting in over and then stormed out of the room. Everyone knew not to stop him. He was really upset and that meant he wanted to be alone. Maka sunk to the ground on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably gripping Kisa's hand. Caine sat their stiff as a rock and didn't show any emotion other than anger. Reaper on the other hand, was giving off the vibe that he was gonna throw the next person who touched his sister out the window. Kisa silently cried and gripped back on Maka's hand. "I-I was scared...t-to t-tell anyone..." She stuttered and hiccuped between her words.

The doctor and nurse looked at the big family with sadness in their eyes. This was really depressing news coming from the young albino girl. "Kisa...how long?" Asked Soul in a horse voice from crying. "T-three years..." She trailed off looking down. Water droplets fell from her face and onto the soft blanket. Soul then accidentally let out a really loud and painful sob as more tears flew down his face. He laid his head onto her lap as he cried. With her hand she wasn't holding Maka's in she started to rub his head. "I...I'm okay daddy..." She mumbled. Her hand slowly and gently ran across the back of his head.

The sight was so heart breaking the nurse backed out the the room in tears. A few single tears escaped Reaper and Caine's ruby eyes. "Mommy...please don't cry anymore..." Kisa whispered looking towards Maka who was a complete mess. "I-I'm so s-sorry...I'm so sorry..." Murmured Maka who was stroking Kisa's hand with her thumb.

_So looks like you actually can open your mouth._ Mocked the voice.

...

**So The truth has finally been reviled! Now you guys know why Kisa has been acting so strange and weird. And sorry for being a little late, I had a Lot of school stuff and dance stuff I had to do. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you everyone who likes this story again! And sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
